How to Take the 'Mystery' Out of Mysterion
by xpeacexlovexSP
Summary: Disturbia's just a lonely heroine wanting to put an end to the evil that lurks within her town. But when she runs into Coon & Friends, things start to spiral in a totally different direction. Then, she finds herself falling for the town symbol: Mysterion.
1. Introduction

Hey there. The name's Disturbia. I don't have any major powers, though I wish I did. I like to imagine that I hold the power of electricity and I can generate sparks whenever I want to. My weapon is a thunderbolt... not an actual one, I mean, it's like a really sharp boomerang. But a realistic advantage to my superhero ability is that I'm able to see in the dark very clearly, no matter what. I'm able to leap, climb, and run pretty easily.

Behind this superhero alias, I'm just a plain young girl living in the small town of South Park among Colorado. I can't really say who I am, because... well, that's just how it is. But that's all I'm going to say.

I've always wanted to help people practically ever since I was born. As a superhero, I lived up to that expectation. I think I got most of who I am from my very own mother. I had her long straight blonde hair that fell past the shoulders. Blue eyes. Somewhat pale skin. Dark lashes. And a heart filled with generosity.

My mother was my guardian angel who was always there for me when I needed it. She was my role model. See, I looked up to her, maybe it was the way she would give to the poor by donating to charities, or stopping in the middle of the road on her way home or elsewhere just to give a homeless person change or even a bag of groceries just to help them out. She was truly an angel sent down from the heavens.

I thought she was going to be here forever. I thought that for the rest of her life, she would just keep helping and helping others until her time came to pass on. But it was far too early.

She just died right there. In the midst of everything. It was the end of continuous inspiration.

My life was spiraling downwards; I was going absolutely crazy. I needed her guidance. For several months, my mind was nothing but a black abyss of confusion and disturbance... but somehow, I managed...

when I came to the realization that I needed to carry on her life somehow. Like it was my duty or something for her spirit to live on in me. I felt the need to obligate myself to do exactly what she did. So I did.

And that's how I became Disturbia, the only female vigilante of the town of South Park. I don't recall any female superheroes around here, so I guess that's behind one of my motivations of being a superhero. On a side note, I moved here after my mom died. It kinda upsetted me on how empty and desolate the town seemed, hidden behind all the mountains and nothing but a few small buildings here and there along with some houses. I remember when I saw the first crime being committed in an alley way and I had to put a stop to it.

After putting a stop to several crimes committed in the town, I was finally noticed. I'm usually seen wearing a dark black cape and a tight purple frilly-spandex-dress kinda thing. I have black fingerless gloves and black boots that help me get anywhere I need to go. I have a scar below my eye that I cover up with a black lightning bolt. It's a depressing flaw that I need to hide, plus it'll help maintain my secret identity.

Along the way of being a heroine, I've met countless enemies and allies at the same time. I've fought with evil and the good. I've made mistakes, been irritated as hell, and I've felt just as confused as I was when my guardian angel passed away. One of the reasons being that the Coon, enemy and friend at the same time, was in denial of having me going around trying to save the small town of Colorado from seemingly small dangers. He wanted to put an end to me.

Then, it was Professor Chaos trying to woo me over on his side with the help of General Disarray, due to the intense chaos going on at that same time between him and the real good superheroes. There were a series of twists and turns and good decisions and bad decisions, whether it meant saving people in the process or killing them. Or even betraying the ones you thought you had their trust in.

But on my way, trying to save people from the brink of death or attack or just plainly trying to forge or reconcile alliances, I met someone.

Someone special. It was a superhero to be exact. He was my age. 18. It was one who at first, was questionable and curious on my actions and whom I didn't show much interest in, but then made the effort later on to try and figure me out and understand me and... sort of guide me. And he did an excellent job at that. I'll never forget the words that we exchanged and the passionate... erm, I mean... immense motivation that we shared of trying to defend the ones we loved and trying to right the wrongs. He was mysterious yet he showed a side that was still determined and powerful underneath it all. Not to mention somewhat of a perverse side but... yeah, I won't go into detail.

To sum it all up, we were like a mysterious weirded-out version of Romeo and Juliet.

I tried to figure him out for it was difficult; it took forever. But finally, I did. Now, I know what his real identity is. It's a name I grew to love along with his superhero alias. But I wouldn't reveal it for any chance in the world. The world is far too dangerous to be able to know his real name and his life. His name. I can't get over his name. It's the name I grew to strangely love.

Mysterion.

He was somewhat behind all of what's happened so far. Don't worry. You'll find out more once you know my story. It'll all make sense and the puzzle piece will come together... sort of.

Before I go on, I forgot to casually mention that the thing about being a superhero is acknowledging the fact that the majority of them are guys. You don't really see any girls fighting crime, do you? Apparently, we're too weak. Too fragile. Too scared of the world to do anything about it.

So that's where I stepped in.

Superheroes, being guys, always want to deny the fact that a girl can kick ass when she wants to and fight like a real girl and not be a wimp.

When hearing that upon one of them, I pledged that I would show them.

I would show them all that I could be a somebody in this town.

And that's exactly what I did.

So here's my story.


	2. The Beginning

It all started in a small town called South Park, like I mentioned before. Yeah, the place wasn't so bad. It's pretty quiet, calm, and serene. It's hidden near Denver in the snowy mountains, practically in the middle of nowhere. I didn't mind living there. It was a nice place. Except for at night. At night, even though it seemed quiet, you never knew what was happening at those moments. It could be a robbery or an attempted rape or murder, whatever. But the majority of what was happening tended to be small crimes. And that's where I stepped in.

It was a particular stormy night in South Park. That night, I was wandering about upon the rooftops of the apartments downtown, just studying the buildings below and looking down alleyways as I hopped across to see if there was any suspicious activity going on. As I thought everything was fine, suddenly, I heard glass shatter. It was a deafening sound in the night. I didn't know where it came from, but I had to investigate immediately.

I tried to locate the source of the sound as best as I could, as I leaped from building to building and then finally, I came across a small store around the corner of the end of the street across from where I was. Sure enough, there were glass shards scattered all around the outside of what was supposed to be a display window. Up front near the curb, there was a big black van parked. Robbers. It was a jewelry store.

I slowly climbed on the pipeline on the corner of the roof of where I was standing and slid down silently. I practically slinked across the street and then near the shattered display window, where I hid out of sight. I could hear the robbers talking amongst themselves, probably all excited about getting their hands on those expensive rings and such. I wasn't gonna let them get away with this, I thought. I looked inside and saw six men dressed from head to toe in black. Black hoodie. Black pants. Black sneakers. I couldn't see their faces unfortunately, but I knew that didn't matter. That was up to the cops to take care of. Their identities, I mean. They were stuffing a bunch of shiny jewelry in ugly brown suitcases with their grubby hands. Those greedy bastards.

I then leaped into the store from the broken display window and shouted, "STOP WHAT YOU'RE DOING!" Immediately, they turned to glance around and saw me. One of them in particular glared at me and shot back, "What are YOU doing here?" Then he started to laugh mockingly. "Please, girly, just leave already. We don't need your-"

Without letting him finish, I immediately charged straight after him. Bullets started flying all around me and I was secretly praying I wouldn't get hit by one of them. I leapt onto him and managed to knock him down to the ground. To be specific, we were behind the counter, so at least I was safe from any gunshots that could've interfered. I tried to pin his wrists down but he wouldn't give up. He was pretty strong. He singlehandedly pushed me off and then it was HIM who was the one to pin ME down. I kicked him which sent him back a few steps and then I got out my tazer. And when he was about to punch me, I immediately thrust the tazer towards his chest and there he fell, to the ground.

One down, five more to go. I turned my head to see that they weren't shooting anymore, but they were armed with really big, sharp-looking knives. Cautiously, I was about to aim for one to take down when suddenly, I heard a glass window shatter. For a minute, I thought one of the guys had taken aim at the window with their gun but then I saw a guy covered within a red cape topple to the ground and curse aloud. Someone with seemingly noticable robotic parts followed behind him, chiding, "YOU DUMBASS! You could've just taken the window on the right that was already broken!"

"I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING, DAMMIT!" I was almost distracted, but luckily enough as one of the robbers was nearly about to attack me, he was pounced on by the red caped stranger. I took a step back immediately. Then, it was up to the other burglars to save themselves, because clearly, they were being attacked too. By some people other than me.

What the hell was going on? I thought at that moment. How did THEY get here?

I was desperately looking around me to see that I couldn't do anything, as the criminals were already in somebody else's hands. Those somebody elses being... well... other masked vigilantes who apparently were trying to stop the crime as I was before. The raccoon hero swatted at the burglar's face but then looked up at me and hissed, "HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, BITCH! LEAVE IT TO US TO TAKE CARE OF THIS!"

"YOU?" I stomped my foot angrily as I snapped back, "I WAS HERE FIRST BEFORE ALL OF YOU!" He seemed to take a minute to laugh at my remark, but then he was knocked over by the guy he was trying to attack. I saw this as my oppurtunity and turn to attack. I raised my fist in the air and punched the guy in the face, but he didn't let up. He grabbed my wrist and tried to pull me to the ground, but it was no use. I used my other free hand to push him to the ground, and then that's when I crawled on top of him and used my tazer on his chest. Within a few seconds, he was unconscious.

I got up and quickly brushed myself off so that I could return to fighting the criminals that truly deserved to be attacked by me. But then, I felt a claw scratch me on my arm. Swiftly, I turned around and tried not to wince in pain. It was the raccoon. I could see that he was the true villain here. We collided with one another resulting in a short tussle. He tried to swipe at me, but I dodged his claws and grabbed his cape by the neck, growling at him, "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

He hissed back, "No, what do you think YOU'RE doing, sistah?" He pushed me off of him and I was furiously sent to the ground. He started to tell me, "Listen, bitch, I'm the one that's supposed to be saving this town, NOT YOU!" He grabbed my wrists and clenched on them tightly, almost making me yell out in pain, but then, he was pulled back by someone behind him.

He was obviously struggling to get back at me and finish me off as he yelled with arms outstretched and all, "NOOO! LET ME TAKE CARE OF THIS BITCH, TOOLSHED! SHE-"

"Dude, she's a fucking chick! Besides, she's trying to stop them just like us!" With that, he stopped attempting to reach out and try and scratch me with his sharp claws again. He simply stood there in front of me, still shaken up by the obvious anger I had provoked within him. I looked around and saw that there was no more chaos. The guys that I meant to take care of were now on the floor scattered, either unconscious or dead. Hopefully not dead, because... well, they needed to be convicted somehow.

Surrounding the raccoon were several other heroes that had helped take care of this robbery. They almost looked like something that popped out of a Marvel comic, except they were unfamiliar in terms of appearance and whatnot.

The raccoon guy walked up to me and pointed a finger at my face, hissing with an accusing tone, "You're nothing but a useless waste of space! Get out!"

"NO! I was here first! You all need to leave. Now."

He started to roll his eyes in a thinking manner and put a claw to his chin, saying in an analogously teasing tone, "Hm, and why should we? Is it because... oh, I don't know, we took down WAY MORE ROBBERS THAN YOU DID, YOU LITTLE BITCH? STOP TRYING TO TAKE CREDIT FOR ALL OF THIS! YOU BARELY DID ANYTHING BUT STAND AROUND AND LOOK LIKE A WHORE! YOU LITTLE WHORE!"

I remained unimpressed by his insults. Clearly, he had nothing better to do but try and put me down. I calmly replied back, "Listen, smartass, I've been fighting in this town for years. I'm the only female super hero around here and the job's been taken care of by ME and only ME for as long as I know of. And tonight was supposed to be MY night to put an end to these criminals, BY MYSELF, as I work ALONE. I turned my back on him, my cape swooshing around me as I did so, then adding, "You don't even know who I am." I folded my arms, waiting for a reply.

I heard angry footsteps. "I don't need to know who you are, because from the looks of it, you're not fighting crime. YOU'RE JUST BEING A PROSTITUTE!" Man, that voice sounded extremely whiny and totally uncalled for. I didn't let his words get to me, as I looked at HIS costume and remarked back, "Well, what are you supposed to be? A fucking possum or something?"

He suddenly hollered, "YOU TAKE THAT BACK, PROSTITUTE!" He attempted to charge at me yet again as he bared his claws, but a few of his hero buddies restrained him from doing so by holding him back. I went up to him and laid a finger on his chest, tapping with every uttered syllable as I muttered, "The name's not Prostitute. It's Disturbia. Remember that fucking name, fatass."

With that, I was about to walk away when he stopped me in my tracks by laying a hand on my shoulder. I sharply turned to look at him and he looked stern when he said, "Alright, alright, girly, maybe the Coon was a little rough on you. But I'll have you know that it's not your responsibility to save this town. It's ours. IT'S BEEN OURS FOR MORE THAN EIGHT FUCKING YEARS ALREADY!"

"Who are you anyway?" I inquired, ignoring his sharp yells. He wrapped his red cape around him tighter as he looked me in the eye and said while walking around me, "I am the Coon, the almighty defender and brave hero of this town who deserves to be respected for his true heroism and amazing ability to perpetrate oncoming foes. And these are my faithful allies-"

"Pfft... allies..." One of them stifled a giggle, but then Coon shut him up with a hiss, "SHUT UP! DOES SOMEONE WANNA END UP DEAD?... where was I? Oh yeah, and my faithful allies Human Kite, Toolshed, Tupperware, Iron Maiden, Mysterion, Mosquito, and Mintberry Crunch... for god's sake-" He turned around and raised his arms in the air aggravatedly, "WHY IS HE STILL HERE ANYWAY?"

I didn't seem to care much for them. I was hoping it'd be the last time I met them, so after he told me just their names, I simply turned to walk away. I just didn't care for the criminals anymore. They were taken care of, thanks to these guys... unfortunately. I mean, seriously.

If they hadn't gotten involved, I would've taken care of them all by myself. A piece of cake. They would've been tied up on the nearest light pole near the police station by now, but seeing as these guys took care of the business for me, I immediately lost motivation and will to turn these robbers in.

Oh well... at least they helped. In some way. But it still didn't make me feel any better. It made the night feel so much more pointless than it should be. I was about to climb out the broken window when Coon stopped me yet again, asking me in a yelling voice, "Where do you think YOU'RE going?"

"Off into the night. Bye bye."

"What? That's it? No thanks? No nothing?"

"You guys are the most responsible here, so I guess I'll leave it all to you then."

"What, the burglars? Yeah, okay, we took care of most of them, but don't you feel like YOU should take some credit for it?"

I shook my head as I stood outside the window and on the sidewalk, wrapping my cape tighter around me. I murmured, "No. You guys already made me feel worthless enough for coming here. Hopefully, this'll be the last time we meet, because-" I turned around and looked them straight in the eye-"if you try to interfere with my rescues in this town, you'll be sorry."

The Coon simply shook his head and turned his back on me, replying, "Fine, if that's how it is, then let it be. But you won't see the last of the Coon YET!"

But before he could say anything else, I was speeding down the sidewalk off into the night, to the point where the jewelry store behind me vanished off into the distance.


	3. Damsel in Distress

A few nights had passed by and everything returned back to normal. I didn't see those guys anymore. I guess they got the message. I was back to kicking greedy ass by myself, like usual. However, something was really strange. I noticed it the one day when there was absolutely nothing happening in the town crime-wise. I checked the news: television and all. I walked around town. Nothing.

This meant I didn't need to get dressed into my superhero alias. Which meant I could just mope around the entire day being the regular old Victoria Van Buren and not have to stop anyone since they weren't doing anything suspicious. The feeling of relaxation felt great but at the same time... I couldn't help but feel paranoid.

I knew I should've trusted my instincts when I went out downtown to grab some Starbucks late evening. Earlier, I had spent the day just moping around in my dorm with my boyfriend Jake and not doing work like I was supposed to. Typical. Then I felt like I needed coffee, so I just decided to rush downtown for a quick grab. I told him I would be back, but it would only take forever until I got back... only because I decided to sidetrack just getting coffee and just hanging around downtown for the rest of the day.

Finally toward the evening as it was getting dark, I walked out of the coffee shop feeling satisfied as I held my blissfully sweet peppermint mocha in my hands. I knew that by the time I got back to my dorm, the cup would be empty. Because that's just how good it was... okay, I'm getting a little sidetracked by the coffee here, so I'm just going to skip to the part where I was walking down the sidewalk. Just around the curb near Starbucks, I happened to turn and down I went. If I went further down, I would've had to cross the street on my right to get onto campus.

So as I walked down the right side of the sidewalk towards the crosswalk, I saw a dark figure heading up on the left side of the sidewalk. At first, I thought he/she was just a regular person getting on with their business and getting to wherever they needed to be. But then as I passed by and was about to stop at the crosswalk, I felt like they were stopped and looked at me. I don't know why... I just did. I looked back and they kept walking. Oh well.

I crossed the empty street anyway and walked past the dark sycamore trees that surrounded the long entrance to the campus. The trees seemed to outline the path I walked on... acknowledging the fact that the campus was practically AND obviously surrounded by freaking trees and leftover snow.

Anyway, I stopped dead in my tracks when I heard footsteps behind me. That was strange. Maybe I stepped on a twig or something. Or I was just listening to my own footsteps mistakingly. I tried to reassure myself that no one was following me and I was just hallucinating or some crap like that. I looked up and noticed the dark bursting leaves that seemed to shelter all around me and the pathway. It almost provided me a sense of security, so I went on walking down yet once again, refusing to acknowledge someone was stalking me.

I gripped my coffee tighter around my gloved hands as I held it close to me, sipping almost absent-mindedly as I listened to my boots clomp on the pavement. I was about to reach the big garden fountain in the middle of the campus when someone reached behind me and grabbed my shoulder, scaring the living crap out of me.

I turned around and it was someone in a black hoodie. Almost reminded me of those robbers from the other night, but not as dangerous looking as I suspected. I glared into his non-existent eyes; as it was kinda dark, I couldn't make out anything from the appearance. Then they pulled their hood down and revealed themselves to be... well, my boyfriend. But from the looks of it, he didn't really look too happy. And he smelt strong of liquor and a bunch of other weird-smelling... substances... most of it smelling like cheap alcohol.

I said quietly making a smile, "Oh, hey. Why are you out here? Waiting for me?"

"Where the fuck were you?" Jake seemed to slur. Slurring. It didn't take me long to realize that he was drunk by the way he was swaying as I was talking to him. I rolled my eyes and answered him, "I was getting some coffee and grabbed a couple of snacks. I thought I told you I'd be back.. but I guess I should've told you sooner-"

I was interrupted by a strong shove to the ground. I was almost in shock, but mostly, I was angry. Not only angry at the fact that he had assaulted me being drunk for the third time with nobody on campus to witness, but the fact that I hadn't even finished my coffee and it was sprawled on the ground, completely spilled all over the pavement. Damn, I thought, I paid five bucks for that.

But enough of that. I turned my head hastily at him and snapped, "What the hell's your problem?"

He leered, "I was worried sick about you! Don't do that... again!" Ignoring his remark, I got back up and shoved him back as a reply. I replied back hastily, "Why don't you stop getting drunk while I'm gone for the third time and man up?"

Our shovings practically evolved from a cat fight to actual fighting. He shoved me against one of the trees near the fountain and clung to my wrists. It almost felt like they were bleeding by the way he gripped them so tightly. I was unfortunately helpless, for I didn't have my thunder weapon with me and my wrists were locked which meant I couldn't snatch for anything. I tried kicking but it didn't really do any good to get him off of me.

Great, I'm gonna show up to my friends tomorrow with a black eye and bruises. How else am I going to explain this to them? After being pinned to the tree, I was thrown to the ground yet again, almost knocking the daylights out of me. Before any second thoughts crossed my mind, something leaped up behind him from the tree branch above where we stood and shoved him to where he toppled to the ground helplessly.

The release of my wrists was painful, but almost alleviating. I could finally defend myself... at least I thought I could, until the mysterious figure and Jake started tussling with one another. I was secretly grateful that the masked figure had shown up, because I was defenseless at that time he was pinning me to the tree, but I was tired of feeling helpless. I needed to defend myself better in some way.

I wanted to jump in and stop the whole fight, but something kept me to the ground watching the two of them fight to the death almost. The hooded figure growled as he stood over me when Jake was about to walk over to me, "Don't go anywhere near her!"

He glared back. "I can do whatever the fuck I want, that's my girlfriend, not yours, Robin Hood."

"It doesn't matter. Hurting her won't do you any good. Now leave. Or else..."

Jake put his hands in the air as if he was surrendering, but all I could see was just a sarcastically aggravated look on his face. He simply slurred, "Fine, whatever. Bye, Vi." With that, he simply walked... or trudged... whatever... looked like he was attempting to walk but ended up swaying back and forth with every step... away. I didn't even know where he was going, but I knew it was off campus grounds.

I simply sat there on the ground like the fucking defenseless person I was. I probably looked like an innocent victimized damsel in distress in this situation, which is NOT how I wanted it to be. Seriously...

The figure looked down at me and stared at me for a little bit until he held out a gloved hand. I reluctantly reached out and grabbed for it as he pulled me up ever so suddenly that I almost collided close to his chest. I slightly looked up at him and smiled nervously as if to give a silent thanks. But he didn't say anything.

That's when I noticed that he looked familiar. I'd seen him before but I couldn't place my finger on it.

That green question mark on his head. It reminded me... of...

Mysterion.

That name gave me the chills for some reason. I realized that I had seen him before. From that robbery one night. The night where Coon tried to destroy me but was held back by Toolshed. I remembered when Coon told me who the members of his league were, and Mysterion's name was the one that seemed to ring in my head so suddenly and so strangely.

I gasped shortly, but then I asked him to make sure, "Is your name Mysterion by any chance?"

"..._ yes_," he answered shortly, "it is. But I'm not telling you my real identity if that's what you want."

"Oh, no... of course not," I calmly said, shaking my head vigorously, "it just sounded... familiar."

He replied gruffly, "Good, 'cuz I already know who _you_ are." I was about to nod absent-mindedly in unison when I realized that he knew who I was. He knew. He knew I was that female superhero that warned him and his band of buddies to stop trying to save the day because it was my job. He knew that I was the one who got in a tussle with Coon after trying to stop the robbers. The one with blonde hair and wore purple. The one with the lightning bolt.

Well, crap, I'm screwed. He knows who I am now.

I tried to shake it off by saying, "Oh, no no no, you must've got me confused with someone else. I'm just a regular 18 year old girl who just so happened to be wandering around downtown."

He stood silent for a minute, but I knew he could see past my attempted lie. "No, I know I'm not mistaken. Your name is Victoria and your superhero alias is Disturbia. You're the one that was fought by Coon who tried to save the day in your purple suit and thunderbolt."

I sighed heavily, knowing that there was no point arguing with him. I hung my head down low and said, "Yeah yeah, you know who I am. I guess this is the end of me. You're gonna go around and tell people who I am, just so you can save the day on your own. That's fine with me." I was about to turn around and walk away when he grabbed my shoulder and muttered, "Don't worry. I'm not going to tell anyone who you are... your identity's safe with me."

I swept a piece of hair out of my face as I quizically looked at him. Was he just lying or...? I questioned his motives. I whispered, "How do I know you're not lying?"

He replied back quickly, "Just trust me. I just saved your innocent ass from that drunken asshole you were just with minutes ago anyway."

He had a point. I folded my arms and walked toward him, keeping a stern face. I had to question him back somehow though. I asked him as I tilted my head, "Well, if you know who I am, don't I deserve to know who_ YOU_ are?"

Mysterion simply stared at me with dark eyes and shook his head, "You can't. It's absolutely mandatory that I have to conceal my identity. It's very important."

"Oh, please, just like you mentioned earlier how my identity is a secret to yours, I'll keep yours a secret in return. It's not fair! Please-" I reached out to grab his shoulder-"just tell me?" He shook off my hand and hopped up a tree before I could say anything back to him. I walked quickly towards the tree and looked up at him as he was sitting on a branch, glancing down at me.

I snapped, "Seriously? That's all you're gonna say to me? Know my identity but me not knowing yours? It's not fair! I wanna know!"

He suddenly hung upside down from the branch smirking at me which almost made my heart skip a beat, "You have to find out yourself. That's why they call me Mysterion." The way he hung from that branch with me standing in front of him made it look like a Mary-Jane and Spiderman moment. Oh god...

I heaved another sigh and looked down, kicking a pebble, "Very well then. I'll find out who you are. It'll be extremely easy." I looked up again straight at him with a smile.

He seemed like he was about to laugh it off as he returned, "Don't ease this upon yourself. I have my own ways. So don't even try."

I smugly smiled. "I'll do whatever it takes."

Mysterion instantly mentioned, "Speaking of that, I didn't come here just to save a damsel in distress..."- I rolled my eyes at this comment-"but I came here to tell you that the Coon wants to speak with you immediately." The Coon? I thought he didn't like me at all. Hm. Seems like he wants unfinished business to take of perhaps. After all, I didn't think we would leave each other hanging after that robbery incident. I blinked twice and remarked casually, "I thought he didn't wanna hear from me ever again. What does he want, a fight?"

He shook his head and sat upright on the branch above me again, "No... the opposite. Just meet him near the empty alleyway right across from the police department tomorrow early afternoon."

"Will do. By the way..." I gestured a finger as to gesture him towards me. He cautiously inched himself forward off the branch, then stopped when I added quietly, "thanks for helping me... you know... with my drunk boyfriend and all."

He responded quietly, pulling his hood closer down his face, "No problem, miss. I'm just trying to help."

I remarked seductively, "Yup. You're doing a good job at it. Maybe I should've thought twice about declaring myself the hero this town truly needs. You'd be a good one too." Before he could respond back, I stood on my tippy-toes and repaid my everlasting gratitude by giving him an innocent kiss on the cheek. Well, it's not like I was cheating or anything. When a hero like Mysterion saves you, you can't expect to not thank him with just a 'thanks' and walk away. You gotta give them something to yearn about later on.

That's exactly what I did. Plus, it was part of my plan to figure out who he was. I knew he would reveal himself later on due to affection. The funny thing is, he froze for a minute as if awestruck by the fact that he got repaid with such a small innocent kiss on the cheek. Then, before you know it, I could feel him vanish off into the night when the leaves suddenly bustled.

A girl's charm is none like any other.


End file.
